Tangles
by Vertiges
Summary: Le mariage d'Harry est aussi troublé que son esprit. Traduction.


L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Sukiblue**. Je n'en suis que la traductrice.

* * *

Ginny tressaillit dans son sommeil et déplaça sa tête de l'oreiller d'Harry vers le sien. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ses cheveux se déployèrent en un ensemble de boucles et de nœuds enchevêtrés sur ses épaules couvertes de taches de rousseur et sur le drap de coton égyptien froissé.

Harry mordilla son pouce pour s'empêcher de les caresser, de les démêler. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Plus maintenant. Autrefois, il en avait eu le droit, l'habitude ; c'était leur rituel secret du matin, dès qu'il se réveillait la tête enfouie dans une touffe de cheveux brun-roux.

Il lui avait démêlé ses cheveux quand James était né, même après avoir eu sa main broyée lorsqu'elle lui avait ordonné de ne plus jamais s'approcher de ses parties intimes.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra et il laissa échapper un rire silencieux, ou peut-être un sanglot.

« Je t'aime », chuchota-t-il, puis repoussa les draps. Il avait besoin d'un verre.

* * *

Les deux Malfoy le dépassèrent, leurs capes virevoltant autour d'eux à la manière de ceux qui possèdent à la fois de l'argent et un ego. Leurs bottes claquaient contre le sol ciré et ils fixaient un point imaginaire droit devant eux, le menton et le nez levé, les poings fermés. C'était la même chose chaque jour ; chaque matin à huit heures trente précises. L'envie de critiquer leur ponctualité maniaque démangeait Harry, mais ses collègues se bornaient à rester immobiles.

Alors Harry se tint là, les observa et se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Sa baguette alourdissait sa manche et il se rappela de toutes les fois qu'il l'avait dirigée contre Draco Malfoy.

* * *

« C'est vrai ? »

Bien sûr que c'était vrai. L'expression d'Hermione était éloquente. Elle glissa sa main jusqu'à son ventre et écarta ses doigts.

« J'ai attendu pendant si longtemps. » Et puis elle se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.

Derrière elle, Ron avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Je suis tellement heureux, mon pote, si tu savais. Tellement heureux. » Il essuya ses yeux humides du revers de sa manche.

* * *

James adorait les sandwiches et le chewing-gum, mais il aimait par dessus-tout les sandwiches au chewing-gum. Ginny nettoya les dégâts et Harry ôta le chewing-gum des cheveux de son fils, puis délogea les miettes de pain de ses oreilles.

Des lunettes, une otite et des pieds en canard. Le fils de l'Élu. Ginny serra James contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry étouffait. La nuit était idéale pour ressortir son Éclair de Feu.

* * *

Il regarda fixement Malfoy et son père toute la semaine. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'eux à chaque fois, de même qu'une antilope se glisserait jusqu'à un léopard par amour du jeu, du danger, du risque d'avoir son cou brisé. Il s'approcha assez pour sentir leur parfum, l'un boisé aux arômes de musc et l'autre frais comme la surface cristalline de l'océan.

Lorsqu'il serra Ginny contre lui cette nuit-là et se perdit dans son corps, il eut trop vite un orgasme.

* * *

Parce que tous les mages noirs répétaient les mêmes erreurs, le sort de Sectumsempra d'Harry Potter était célèbre aux yeux de tous. Il le maîtrisait à la perfection. Il lui suffisait d'agiter vaguement son poignet pour trancher le tendon d'Achille d'un sorcier en fuite, du moins si on en croyait les rumeurs.

Augustus Mirgridge, dont le nom était en haut de la liste ministérielle intitulée _Criminels Les Plus Recherchés, Mais Seulement Si Vous Avez Le Temps De Les Attraper_, s'écrasa comme un sac de pommes de terre purulentes. Ron perdit le bout de son doigt et Harry obtint une promotion.

* * *

Le ventre d'Hermione grossit jusqu'à devenir énorme . Elle marchait comme si elle ne maîtrisait plus les lois de la gravité, et sa vessie lui posait de plus en plus problème. Harry était certain qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux. Ron, lui, était persuadé que c'était un Golden Retriever.

Harry dîna avec eux dans leur maison, mais Ron et lui durent redoubler de vitesse pour prendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu du plat qu'ils avaient commandé avant qu'Hermione ne se constitue des réserves de nourriture qu'elle surveillait du coin de l'œil, sa fourchette serrée trop fort dans son poing.

* * *

Harry observa les Malfoy. Clac, clac, clac, leurs talons contre le sol ; la cane ridicule et de mauvais goût de Lucius Malfoy y ajoutait un _clunk_ tous les trois pas. Les cheveux blond clair de Draco tombaient sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage éternellement pâle et pointu, son regard comme toujours malveillant.

Harry les contempla ; il se souvint de disputes d'un autre temps et de querelles insignifiantes, d'affrontements violents et de la haine qu'il avait ressenti pour l'un et l'autre. Semblable à une bouffée d'oxygène, la haine le submergea et il sourit, juste à peine.

* * *

Elle l'effleura en passant devant lui, ses hanches se balançant et se pressant entre Harry et l'évier de la cuisine. Il sentit une décharge électrique traverser ses veines et l'empoigna, remonta sa jupe et glissa ses doigts entre ses cuisses, la plaqua contre un meuble et la baisa. Elle s'accrocha à lui, enroula ses jambes autour de son corps, le mordit lorsqu'il devint trop brutal.

Après cela, ils ne se regardèrent pas dans les yeux.

* * *

Hermione eut trois fausses alarmes qui firent monter la tension artérielle de Ron et le conduisit à chuter de son balai, ce qui lui valut une égratignure à la fesse. Mais le jour J, ils débarquèrent tous à l'hôpital en avance et sans vraiment stresser. Lorsqu'on en informa une Hermione épuisée et en plein travail, elle insulta Ron avec une telle férocité qu'on put l'entendre jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

Ils en riaient encore à l'arrivée de Charlie et Bill, suivis de près par Percy et un énorme ours en peluche. Ils riaient toujours lorsqu'ils débouchèrent le champagne plus tôt que prévu et portèrent un toast au Golden Retriever.

Et puis Ron apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, immobile comme s'il avait toujours été là, aussi pâle que les murs de l'hôpital et les yeux cerclés de rouge, injectés de sang. « Le bébé est mort. »

* * *

Il se disputèrent. Ginny lui lança une assiette dessus et Harry eut le réflexe de l'éviter.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » s'écria-t-elle en pleurant. « Espèce de salaud ! Ils viennent de perdre leur bébé ! »

Harry secoua la tête lentement et calmement, sans faire attention à l'odeur de la tourte à la viande en train de brûler. « Dis-moi comment il s'appelle. »

* * *

Clac, clac, clac, mais cette fois Draco le remarqua – il l'avait probablement repéré depuis le début. Sa tête se tourna, il sourit d'un air narquois et Harry fut projeté dix ans en arrière. Il avait envie de courir vers lui, de lui donner des coups de poing, de fracasser son putain de visage.

Il était stupéfait par ce flot de haine et peut-être que si Draco répondait à ses attaques, il n'aurait pas besoin de traquer le petit con que Ginny baisait.

* * *

Sa bière était tiède et il pouvait la fixer autant qu'il le voulait, cela restait de la bière. Du liquide ambré réchauffé sur une flaque de condensation qui s'évaporait rapidement dans la chaleur estivale. Le monde sorcier n'avait jamais entendu parler du concept de climatisation. Apparemment, on considérait que quatre oies offensées, chacune battant des ailes dans un coin de la pièce, étaient suffisantes. Et elles l'étaient presque, si l'on oubliait le bruit blasphématoire et les plumes qui volaient dans tous les sens.

Harry le sentit avant de l'entendre ou de le voir. L'odeur de l'océan. Le claquement de ses talons sonnait creux contre le sol boisé, inhabituel, mais le visage qui s'assit en face de lui, derrière un verre de vin blanc et un petit sac qui ressemblait étrangement à un sac à main, était bien le même.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, Potter. »

* * *

Harry Potter piqua une crise. Il fit valser de son bureau des dossiers, des papiers et des plumes et jeta un pot d'encre à travers la pièce. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant ! »

Kingsley, qui gardait par prudence une expression neutre excepté son sourcil haussé – en fait, il semblait être dressé tout le temps, à tel point qu'il était probablement coincé là – leva ses mains devant lui en signe d'impuissance.

« Je sais que les choses sont difficiles en ce moment, mais Harry – ce n'est pas contre toi. »

« Non, mais c'est cet emmerdeur de Draco Malfoy. A quoi est-ce que tu _penses_, là ? »

« Je pense que tu n'es pas en droit de protester. » La réponse était froide et dure mais franche.

Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise, ses coudes posés sur sur ses genoux et une main dans ses cheveux. « Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que tu es le meilleur. Et il pourrait bien être le pire. Il commence lundi. Forme-le. Ne fait pas tout foirer. »

* * *

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Hermione le fixa, attendit, demeura silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait le courage de la regarder en face. « Moi aussi. »

Elle s'assit au milieu du massacre, petite fille perdue parmi des photographies déchirées et des coussins dont le rembourrage avait été arraché. Une minuscule layette jaune pâle avec des lapins dessus était disposée avec soin sur la table.

« Ça allait être le premier », dit-elle dans un long soupir de lassitude, et puis son visage se troubla. « Mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver un des chaussons. »

Harry la tint contre elle et la laissa crier et griffer sa peau jusqu'au retour de Ron.

* * *

Harry regarda un des Malfoy – seulement un – le dépasser. _Clac_. _Clunk_. Lucius. Il marchait un peu plus lentement sans son fils. L'autre Malfoy l'attendait dans son office.

« Bonjour », dit Draco assis sur la chaise d'Harry. Vu son bureau de travers et son tiroir ouvert, Harry supposa que Draco avait déjà fouiné dans ses affaires. « Kingsley affirme que tu dois me former. »

« Dis-moi simplement une chose », répondit Harry, en se dirigeant rapidement jusqu'à son bureau et en frappant ses paumes dessus si fort que Draco et le bureau sursautèrent tous les deux. « Est-ce que tu es là pour me faire chier ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Arrête de te croire le centre du monde. »

« Alors tu te comportes correctement et tu m'écoutes. Fais exactement ce que je te dis de faire quand je te le le dis ou tu nous tueras tous les deux. Et si jamais j'ai le moindre doute que tu prépares quelque chose, je t'_étriperai_, Malfoy »

Les lèvres de Draco oscillèrent entre un rictus et un sourire. « Sectumsempra ? Tu n'es pas le seul à t'être entraîné. »

* * *

Ils décidèrent de se donner une autre chance, pour James, même pour Ron et Hermione.

Leurs regards se croisaient rarement, mais parfois Harry rentrait chez lui en colère, furieux contre Draco, et Ginny remplissait ses devoirs d'épouse bienveillante – elle lui préparait une infusion et le laissait la prendre brutalement et rapidement.

Ce jour-là, Harry broya du noir, réfléchit trop, eut trop de regrets, manqua de mourir sur le terrain à cause de l'incompétence de Draco et l'incapacité totale d'Harry à être instructeur. Lorsque James fut couché, il baisa Ginny sur le sol du salon, lui écorcha les coudes à cause des frottements contre le tapis et déchira sa robe. Elle éclata de rire et lui dit que c'était sa meilleure fois – que leur couple se régénérait.

« Dégage », lui ordonna-il.

* * *

« Tu ne t'aimes pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » Remarqua Draco, caché derrière une pile vacillante de rapports de missions, de documents de recherche et de mots croisés.

« Pas beaucoup, non. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'aime pas non plus. Au moins on est deux. » Draco lui décocha un sourire forcé et continua à gribouiller ce qui semblait être les organes reproducteurs d'un gorille.

« Je t'aime plus que je ne m'aime moi », dit Harry, récupérant le dossier dont il avait besoin sur le bureau de Draco et s'éloignant.

Il y eut un silence, puis Draco éleva la voix. « Juste une chose. »

Harry s'arrêta, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Pour une fois, sers-toi de ça pour avoir ce que _tu _veux vraiment ».

« Ça ? »

« La célébrité, Potter. La reconnaissance du public. L'amour éternel de ceux qui t'adorent – tes fans. » Draco cracha le dernier mot mais Harry le remarqua à peine.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry obtint la garde de James.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis un salaud ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Oui. Mais je pense aussi que Ginny est une pute alors vous alliez plutôt bien ensemble. »

Harry arrivait de mieux en mieux à cacher sa surprise devant l'honnêteté brutale d'Hermione. La vie lui paraissait trop courte.

* * *

« Potter, tu as Sectumsempré mes cheveux, espèce de con ! »

« Draco, je suis désolé. Je t'assure. » Et il l'était, mais c'était difficile de montrer combien il était navré parce que Draco avait l'air vraiment drôle avec ses cheveux de travers et ses joues rouges.

Lorsque Draco arriva au travail le jour suivant, ses cheveux maintenant dégradés tombaient juste en-dessus de son menton, les mèches les plus courtes recourbées au niveau de sa mâchoire. Il obtint un rancard avant la fin de la journée. Avec un homme. Ce qui était plutôt sexy. Harry tenta d'oublier cette dernière pensée, mais elle se faufila dans son pantalon et y resta nichée pour la soirée.

* * *

« Je peux avoir un dinosaure pour Noël ? » Demanda James.

Harry acquiesça et lui acheta une douzaine de dinosaures, un pyjama dinosaure, des chaussons dinosaures, un parapluie dinosaure avec lequel James faillit crever l'œil de Draco plusieurs mois plus tard, lorsque la saison des pluies commença et que la baby-sitter annula sa venue.

« Si tu te reproduis à nouveau un jour », menaça Draco, « je le noierai. »

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole pendant une semaine entière, ce qui ne fut pas difficile étant donné leur mise à pied et la lèvre supérieure enflée d'Harry.

* * *

Le mois d'avril fut lugubre. Des nuages orageux s'accumulèrent et surgirent au-dessus d'Harry, l'observèrent et s'assombrirent pour montrer leur réprobation. Ils éclatèrent seulement à la dernière minute et il était trempé le temps d'arriver chez lui, comme Draco qui l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte, sa joue colorée par le reste d'un bleu.

« A propos de ce que j'ai dit. C'était... un manque de tact de ma part. » Draco fronça les sourcils, pensif. « Hermione. Je n'y ai pas pensé, je n'ai pas fait le lien. Je suis désolé. »

Harry évita le regard prudent de Draco, déposa ses courses et repêcha ses clés au fond de sa poche. Sans se retourner vers lui, la clé dans la serrure, il lui demanda s'il voulait un café.

« Je bois du thé, petit merdeux sans mémoire. Oui, s'il te plaît. »

* * *

Le divorce n'était pas une procédure simple chez les Moldus. Ce n'était pas plus facile pour les sorciers. Harry se battit au tribunal, ce qui lui donna trois cheveux gris. Il les avait comptés. Molly Weasley lui rendit visite le jour où un quatrième apparut, le visage emprunt de compassion et de compréhension.

« Est-ce que tu as un jour aimé ma fille ? »

Un haussement d'épaules.

« Harry. »

« Non. J'ai essayé de me dire que c'était le cas, que je l'aime encore, que j'ai peut-être appris à le faire. Mais c'est justement cela qui me déchire. Ça n'a jamais été une bonne chose. C'était comme si j'y étais forcé. Comme une foutue prophétie, encore. »

« Harry, mon chéri, elle ressent la même chose. » Elle posa une main sur son genou. « Alors je vais te dire _exactement_ les mêmes mots qu'à elle. Arrête de te comporter comme un idiot fini et agis une fois pour toutes. Divorce, trouve quelque chose de plus convenable pour James, et pour l'amour de Merlin, cesse de t'agiter en vain comme un pingouin échoué sur une plage. Pour être tout à fait honnête, tu nous déprimes tous. »

* * *

« Je ne te fais pas penser à un pingouin, hein ? »

Draco lui jeta le Regard Blasé et s'éloigna. « Mets une robe de sorcier haut de gamme en noir et blanc pour moi et je te donnerai mon avis. »

Harry s'habilla élégamment le jour suivant - une vraie robe de sorcier, des bottes à hauts talons et tout le reste. « Putain, mais comment on marche là-dedans ? »

Draco l'évita toute la journée et rougit quand Harry l'accula près de la volière.

« Je dois avouer que tu ne ressembles pas à un pingouin », lui accorda-t-il.

* * *

Le mois de juin fut terrible, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Tout se dérégla. Tout s'écroula.

Harry réduisit sa cuisine en cendres, James attrapa la Variole du Dragon et un petit con du Ministère ajouta _Sectumsempra_à la liste des sorts Impardonnables.

« C'est incroyable », dit Draco. « Rien que ça, c'est impardonnable. Avec quoi on est supposés mutiler les gens, maintenant ? »

« Tu pourrais utiliser ton ironie cinglante », répondit Harry, pas vraiment attentif et engourdi de la tête aux pieds.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Mon grand-père avait la Variole du Dragon aussi. » Draco marqua une pause, contempla le plafond. « Bien sûr, il en est mort.. »

Harry pâlit.

« Mais il était vieux – sur le point de partir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En y réfléchissant, je ne pense pas que ce soit la Variole du Dragon qui l'ait achevé. C'était probablement lié à ses frasques sexuelles. Scandaleux. Les personnes âgées ne devraient pas être autorisées à baiser. Toute cette chair flasque. En parlant de ça, ton ex-harpie est là. » Draco se leva et partit dans l'autre direction sans ajouter un mot.

Il fallut à Harry presque toute l'après-midi pour se rendre compte que Draco était resté à l'hôpital avec lui toute la journée.

* * *

« Son état empire. Ils m'ont dit de me préparer pour... pour... »

Draco ouvrit sa porte en grand et Harry trébucha sur le paillasson et ses propres lacets. Il n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur de l'appartement de Draco et plus tard, il ne se souviendrait d'absolument rien.

« Frappe-moi », dit Harry. « Frappe-moi, insulte-moi, fais-moi mal, peu importe tant que j'y arrive. »

« Que tu arrives à faire quoi ? »

« A te haïr à nouveau. A ressentir autre chose que ça. » Il agrippa la chemise de Draco et la maintint dans son poing dont les jointures devenaient blanches. « Surpasse-toi, Malfoy, espèce de sang-pur débile. »

« Il n'est pas encore mort, idiot. Va te faire foutre et retourne veiller sur ta progéniture. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Tu ne le penses pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas assez. Fais-moi bien chier, Malfoy ! Fais quelque chose ! »

Alors Draco le plaqua contre le mur, se pressa contre lui, glissa son genou entre les jambes d'Harry et l'embrassa. Sa bouche ferme, humide, obscène contre la sienne. « Retourne auprès de ta famille et sois heureux de pouvoir au moins ressentir quelque chose », murmura-t-il lorsqu'il se recula, ses lèvres effleurant calmement celles d'Harry.

* * *

Lorsque les médecins de Ste-Mangouste lui annoncèrent que James était hors de danger, Harry fut pris de vertiges. Se sentit mal. Il déversa le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes et s'assit auprès de James sans interruption pendant les trois jours qui suivirent. Ginny et lui se tinrent par la main et ils mâchèrent des chewing-gums en guise de nourriture. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils s'endormirent tous les deux. Il ne songea pas à Draco jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève à nouveau.

« Oh _merde_. »

Sur le lit, James remua, ses yeux toujours fermés. « Papa dit un gros mot », constata-t-il, et se rendormit.

* * *

Ils ne firent aucune mention du baiser. Ils se comportèrent comme s'il ne c'était rien passé et Harry en était soulagé. Rien de pire que de mettre en question votre orientation sexuelle quand votre vie était si chaotique.

Clac, clac, clac, Harry sourit en entendant ce bruit familier. Il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été au bon endroit au bon moment pour observer Lucius Malfoy traverser le rez-de-chaussée. Encore plus longtemps qu'il n'avait pas regardé Draco marcher à ses côtés. Et pourtant ils étaient là, à une heure différente mais ensemble malgré tout.

Il les suivit du regard lors de leur passage, vit leurs visages impassibles. Vides de toute expression. Le néant.

Harry tenta de se convaincre que les suivre à Diagon Alley pendant une heure ne relevait pas du harcèlement.

* * *

« Je ne voulais pas en parler trop tôt », dit Hermione. Sa voix trembla et elle se mit à rire. « On ne cherchait même pas à ce que cela arrive. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. « Félicitations », répondit-il donc automatiquement, et il ouvrit grand ses bras.

Derrière Hermione, Ron essuya ses yeux humides du revers de sa manche. « Tellement heureux », dit-il, si doucement qu'on l'entendit à peine.

* * *

« Tu t'entends bien avec ton père ? »

« Avec Père ? Bien sûr. Tu nous as bien vus ensemble. »

« Hmm. »

* * *

Findus Fingers était un as dans le monde du crime. Ou tout du moins le serait-il s'il était possible d'avoir un criminel expert dans le domaine du vol d'animaux moldus qui les faisait ensuite passer pour des créatures magiques déformées possédant assez de pouvoirs magiques pour fendre le globe terrestre en deux.

Il les vendait surtout aux Serpentards les plus jeunes à Poudlard, mais lorsque l'un d'entre eux – élevé par des Moldus - reconnut une caisse de jeunes poussins tout à fait ordinaires, encore dans leur phase « duvet jaune et piaillements », on se jeta des sorts et les Aurors furent appelés.

Ce fut une bataille furieuse et difficile. Findus fut maîtrisé en deux temps trois mouvements, mais on ne devait réduire les Serpentards à l'impuissance qu'avec des sortilèges créatifs et inoffensifs. Malgré tout, le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra à nouveau, et il réussit même à esquisser un sourire sincère. Temporairement. Il perdit brutalement son sourire et son cœur se brisa un peu plus lorsque son regard tomba sur l'expression dévastée de Draco et les poussins morts dans ses mains.

* * *

« Je ne veux plus jamais voir de morts », dit Harry, et Ron pressa sa main sur son épaule. « Même si c'est seulement une portée de foutus poussins. »

Ron acquiesça et lui proposa de rapporter des bières et des kebabs. Ils burent un peu trop tous les deux et Harry fit semblant de ne pas entendre Ron sangloter dans la salle de bain avant de rentrer.

Le jour suivant, Harry fut réveillé malgré lui à sept heures du matin. James était déjà debout et se promenait dans son pyjama de clown qu'Hermione lui avait acheté et qu'Harry haïssait au point de se sentir effaré et nauséeux en le voyant (mais il la laisserait faire même si elle décidait de mettre James en armure au lit).

Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un Draco surexcité et accompagné d'une boîte en carton sur le pas de sa porte. Oh-oh.

« Il y a un survivant ! » dit Draco, son visage illuminé d'une joie pure, et il pencha la boîte pour le montrer à Harry. Là, niché entre de belles étoffes en soie et une barre de chocolat de luxe, se trouvait un petit poussin jaune. « C'est le poussin le plus chanceux du monde et j'ai décidé de l'appeler Hermione, pour lui porter bonheur, tu vois, sauf que je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Apparemment, ça ne mange pas de caviar et j'ai peur qu'il finisse par tomber de mon balcon. » Il fourra le carton dans les bras d'Harry. « Tu t'en occupes. »

James fut ravi d'avoir un animal – certes, ce n'était pas un dinosaure. Mais apparemment, un poussin suffisait à le rendre heureux, à condition que quelqu'un émette des _grr_dès qu'il le prenait dans ses mains. Draco s'y employa avec joie.

* * *

Ginny récupéra pour la semaine James et le poussin, rebaptisé Flafflehaffer. Il devenait grand à présent, son duvet laissant place à des plumes, mais James l'adorait toujours et Draco venait parfois les voir avec un gâteau pour oiseaux fait maison. Il cuisinait vraiment bien.

Draco et lui allèrent au pub du coin, un endroit douteux accessible par une courte marche à travers champs ; on y trouvait de la moquette bordeaux, des cruches en forme à figure humaine et une vieille carpette en lambeaux étalée devant la cheminée. Harry commanda à boire et la carpette se redressa pour quitter la pièce.

Ils demeurèrent sans parler pendant un moment, chacun satisfait d'être silencieux en présence de l'autre sans ressentir le besoin d'être indiscret, de lancer des insultes ou de dégrader quoi que ce soit.  
Harry n'était pas certain de savoir comment c'était arrivé alors il interrogea Draco.

« Nous avons grandi, Potter ». Il eut un sourire. «Ça me manquait, parfois. La banalité de nos disputes et les sorts inévitablement jetés. »

« Ça te manque ou ça te manquait ? »

« Manquait. » Son sourire vacilla et son regard suivit la course d'une goutte d'eau sur son verre. « Avant d'être amis. Après avoir été ennemis. Lorsque nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre. C'était comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner. »

* * *

Harry avait de sérieux problèmes. Il était en sueur, essoufflé, épuisé, les draps humides et froissés autour de lui. Il avait commencé par penser à Ginny. La douceur de ses seins, l'humidité entre ses cuisses, la façon dont elle se mettait parfois à califourchon sur lui, prenait le contrôle et ondulait du bassin sur son corps. Sa main délicate sur son sexe.

Mais la main grandit, les doigts s'allongèrent et s'ornèrent de bagues en argent et de diamants. La bouche qui dévorait la sienne était plus large, se faisait plus pressante, et les cheveux qui chatouillaient son visage étaient blonds et fins. Et lorsque cette tête blonde plongea et l'avala, Harry eut un orgasme si intense que son sperme se répandit sur la porte, l'ombre de la lampe, et un singe en peluche posé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Vidé de toute énergie et bizarrement insatisfait, Harry se retourna sur le côté, laissa pendre son bras au-dessus du bord du lit, et fixa la cheminée des yeux.

* * *

Plus le ventre d'Hermione grossissait et plus Ron devenait agité. Il avait toujours le visage en feu et ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Alors que Draco tentait de les aplatir pour lui, Harry se demanda à quel moment précis il avait commencé à faire partie de leurs vies. Quelque part, il ne s'en était absolument pas rendu compte, de la même manière qu'il avait probablement manqué beaucoup d'autres choses pendant qu'il était occupé à se faire prendre dans des évènements auxquels il ne pouvait rien faire – et peut-être qu'il ne le voulait même pas. Son cerveau fit plusieurs ricochets pour atterrir sur le souvenir d'un baiser. Ce baiser.

La bouche d'Harry se dessécha et il essaya de ne pas remarquer les beaux yeux de Draco, ses douces lèvres ou ses cheveux magnifiques, parce que c'était le genre de choses que seules les filles remarquaient. Draco surprit son regard et lui adressa un petit sourire narquois, puis il se pencha. Et se releva avec le peigne de Ron.

* * *

Quelques-uns des Serpentards et amis de Draco lui rendirent visite pour le week-end ; du coup, il était retenu par eux. Certaines images délicieuses lui vinrent à l'esprit, suivies par une vague d'intense jalousie.

« Je suis en train de craquer », pensa Harry, puis il appela Draco avec de la poudre de cheminette. « Un dîner, demain, ça te tente ? Je connais un endroit qui fait d'excellentes grillades pour pas cher. C'est un peu excentré mais on en profiterait pour faire un tour en voiture. »

« Ça serait formidable. J'adore les voitures. Je transplanerai chez toi à onze heures. Ça te va ? » Derrière lui, Harry aperçut plusieurs visages connus. Goyle, Pansy, Blaise. Draco ne s'en souciait pas, ne semblait pas gêné. Il n'y eut ni ricanements ni moqueries.

Le monde avait changé, s'était apaisé, et Harry Potter ne l'avait presque pas remarqué.

* * *

Draco avait la gueule de bois et il piquait du nez dans son assiette. Ils avaient tous deux pris du bœuf car la viande de poulet ne les tentait pas vraiment ces jours-ci. Harry le secoua un peu et l'obligea à boire un verre d'eau.

Ils discutèrent de leur travail, de promotions, de courses, des soins qu'un poulet nécessitait et de politique (si on considérait le modèle de sous-vêtements que le nouveau ministre portait comme de la politique).

Lorsque le sujet de la famille fut abordé, Draco se montra réticent et il relança la conversation sur celle d'Harry. Mais ce dernier le soudoya au moyen d'une part de cheesecake – il ne lui demandait de répondre qu'à une seule question.

« On ne parle pas vraiment. On passe du temps ensemble, mais sans jamais rien dire. » Draco eut un sourire triste. « Trop d'évènements sont arrivés. Il se sent responsable pour tellement de choses – et il peut l'être – mais il ne sait pas comment arranger la situation. Moi non plus. J'aimerai toujours mon père, mais parfois je le déteste. »

Les mains d'Harry s'agitèrent nerveusement et il porta son verre à ses lèvres pour ne pas s'approcher plus près de Draco, pour ne pas le toucher.

« On se voit tous les matins pour le petit déjeuner, mais c'est comme si on était chacun dans un pays différent. » Draco détourna les yeux, observa un Moldu amuser sa progéniture en racontant une blague et en faisant des grimaces. « Tellement loin l'un de l'autre. »

* * *

On transféra en urgence Hermione à Ste-Mangouste un soir, alors qu'il était encore tôt. Cinq semaines d'avance. Elle était à l'agonie. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre Ron à travers sa cheminée, alors George intervint et lui dit de se bouger le cul, de s'habiller et de faire passer le mot. Harry prévint Bill, puis il appela Draco.

« Je te rejoins là-bas. Ne panique pas, Harry. »

Il le vit à nouveau dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il apparut, le visage joyeux et un ballon en forme de poulet dans la main.

« Pour lui porter chance », dit-il, et commença à discourir sur les infections bactériennes les bulles protectrices.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le son de sa voix.

* * *

Les minutes s'écoulaient. Puis les heures. Les couloirs étaient silencieux et personne ne parlait, sauf Draco qui avait dérivé sur l'agriculture traditionnelle et les vertus médicinales de la salive de l'hippogriffe. Personne n'avait le courage de lui dire de se la fermer parce que c'était toujours mieux que d'écouter l'horloge et son putain de tic-tac qui brisait leurs espoirs.

Ron, lorsqu'il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air dévasté et effrayé, émit un sanglot qui trancha la voix de Draco en deux et laissa un terrible vide derrière lui.

« Oh mon dieu, non. » Harry se précipita, se tint fermement à lui, enterra son visage dans le pull de Ron.

Les poumons de Ron se soulevèrent et il lutta pour respirer. Il repoussa Harry, prit le visage de ce dernier dans ses mains, sourit et murmura, « C'est une fille, Harry. Bon sang, mais comment je suis supposé me débrouiller avec une petite fille ? »

* * *

Draco fit plus ou moins des bonds de joie à côté d'Harry pendant tout le chemin du retour, chantonnant à propos de rubans roses et de bottes de pluie à pois colorés.

Harry le regarda, peut-être pour la première fois. « Tu es différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais », dit-il. « Tu es... »

« Tu peux dire unique, je le prendrai comme un compliment. »

« Ça en serait un. »

Draco sourit aux étoiles et à l'éclat de la lune. « Dis-le, alors, ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance. »

Harry faillit rire, mais c'était difficile lorsque son esprit était si troublé – une myriade de sentiments enchevêtrés et une voie évidente à travers eux. « Et si je veux dire plus que ça ? »

* * *

Leur second baiser fut maladroit. Ils cherchaient tous les deux un contact, ils luttaient pour être le premier à toucher l'autre, à prendre le contrôle et à claquer la porte d'entrée d'Harry en même temps.

Ils heurtèrent la table et une théière décorative que Molly lui avait donnée s'écrasa sur le sol. « Oh mon dieu, merci, je déteste ce foutu machin. »

Draco lui offrit un sourire sournois. « Moi aussi. »

« Toujours un Serpentard, alors, hein ? »

« De tout mon cœur Et toi. » Un baiser. « Mon courageux Gryffondor. » Un baiser. « Tu en assumeras les conséquences. »

« Tu veux que je te protège ? »

« De ton ex belle-mère ? Oui, je t'en prie. »

* * *

Il entraîna Draco sur le lit avec lui, lui défit sa chemise, envoya valser sa ceinture, lui arracha son pantalon. Une urgence grandissante, le besoin de le toucher, de sentir un désir réel sous le bout de ses doigts pour la première fois de sa vie.

Mais Draco le retenait, le maintenait immobile avec une poigne étonnamment solide. « On a tout le temps qu'il nous faut », dit-il, pourtant c'était Draco qui déchira les sous-vêtements d'Harry presque neufs en deux, Draco qui devint impatient lorsque le drap s'enroula autour de leurs chevilles.

L'orgasme d'Harry ne fut pas un choc douloureux qui le conduisit à se raccrocher aux draps et à son âme, mais une chaleur merveilleuse qui le fit s'enrouler autour du corps de Draco, le guida dans des bras dans lesquels il voulait être, démêla le nœud dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Harry le regardait dormir. Les lèvres de Draco étaient rouges d'avoir été embrassées, légèrement écartées et en manque de caresses. Harry glissa son pouce sur ces dernières avec douceur, et se souvint de leurs querelles, leurs disputes et leurs duels, de la lutte enflammée qui les avait toujours liés et tournés l'un vers l'autre.

Draco remua, se décala plus près de lui et son bras serpenta autour de la taille d'Harry. Ses cheveux blond clair étaient brillants même dans l'obscurité et Harry les effleura, les aplatit tendrement avec la paume de sa main, puis il sourit et passa ses doigts en peigne à travers.

* * *

J'ai travaillé sur cette traduction pendant un mois et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

A bientôt !


End file.
